The History of The Pyrus Lords
The Beginning The Pyrus Lords were one of the first teams on Bakugan Dimensions, back then when it was peaceful. The Pyrus Lords consisted of only Pyrus Brawlers back then. The Pyrus Lords original leader was Bakuwizard, Pyrosmaster's life on Bakugan Dimensions changed after a member from the The Pyrus Lords offered him a position in the team. Bakuwizard was Pyrosmaster's old master who taught him how to play better, also a member called Andy trained him too. Bakuwizard and Andy never got along, they would always fight because Andy didnt think bakuwizard was right to be leader. So weeks went by but then Andy and Bakuwizard had enough of each other so they had a argument and then the team disbanded. But Pyrosmaster and 2 other members stayed and they all decided that Pyro should be the new and forever leader. Past The past of the team is really interesting, Pyro wasnt the original leader on the team, he was just a member that took over after his leader/old master abandoned the team. The original leader was a player called Bakuwizard, he was a really good friend and Brawler, he trained Pyro very well in the art of Pyrus. And also another member called Andy helped him too. The team helped stray Brawlers who didnt know how to brawl or needed help. Pyro joined because he impressed Andy in a brawl, back then, level 500 was big. Pyro joined the team at level 458, he beat Andy when Andy was at level 506. Bakuwizard was around level 530. Bakuwizard and Andy would always fight because Andy knew that he wasn't fit to be leader because he was beaten by Andy a few times. So then a few weeks went by when then it happened, they argued, they faught physically, verbally and mentally, and they left for good, never to return. Bakuwizard came up a few times, but Andy, never. But Bakuwizard didnt show up again since October. So the team left except for three members: Pyrosmaster, Astuin24z, and JohnCarlos. They talked and decided that Pyro should take over since he was the best. So then he turned from cadet, to leader for life. To, this day, Pyro and John talk about Bakuwizard and Andy. Pyro wishes he could see andy again. Rumors say that from there fight, Andy went to put out his frustration on some kids. He got the kids to leave BD for life. But in the meantime, Gmrain was there and got banned for the fight and the kid. Another rumor was that Bakuwizard also got in trouble, but was only suspended, because he told a GM that Andy started it, but no one really knows. When Pyro talks to Bakuwizard, he says that Andy started it. He also said that they fought, and he won. But then John later told Pyro that Andy contacted him saying he won the battle. Who knows what really happened... Present Right know, Pyrosmaster is thinking of a new way to lead the team, and is thinking of making the team more famous, but is still working on it. Also, is talking to some friends that can make a game like BD, but are still working on stuff. Future At the end of Bakugan Dimensions, the team was done, and Pyrosmaster was thinking of making the group again, and fix everything that was wrong .Pyrosmaster has stated that if BD returns, he will bring it back together again. But there are rumors that it wont be the same because of school. He might leave a person in charge. And that person would be based on Pyro's thoughts. The End The team started to disband after Pyro left the game for 4 months due to school and the lack of training. He wanted to come back the last day, but due to the death of his father, he just coudn't go on anymore, and he regrets not showing up too see his friends for the last time. The Pyrus Lords ended June 30th, 2011. Pyrosmaster has stated if Bakugan Dimensions comes back up again, he will bring the team back, train harder, and take care of his friends. Gallery The History of the pyrus lords.gif Unknown.jpeg 250px-DSC06155.JPG Image21.jpg Bakugan-GI-pyrus-glow.png Nova.jpg The Pyrus Lords.gif 180px-Neathian-id-tag-1.jpg Evolved Pyrus Symbol by Yaba22.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 8.55.38 AM.png ImagesCAG1ATIV.jpg Pyrus Symbol by TheMio.png Pyrus.png Pyrus.jpg 2011-07-10_1643.png 20741.png Category:The Pyrus Lords